


Flowers - Salvis

by Kapdixo



Series: Growing [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobia, Mass Murder, Multi, Panic Attacks, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Sequel to Blossoming.Travis and Sal are happy together, but they both have their fair share of demons. Luckily not the kind with red eyes, only inner ones.For now.
Relationships: Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Growing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573342
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Our Own Bachelor Party

SLAM!

The door had barely any time to shut before two young men stumbled into the apartment, kissing furiously. They almost fell backwards in the process, but righted themselves as the taller pinned the shorter to the wall.

"Fuck, fuck," Travis gasped between open-mouthed kisses. "Sally Face, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, oh my god." Sal dropped the prosthetic crumpled in his tight fist to the ground. Neither of them noticed. "You're fucking amazing, holy shit, I don't deserve you."

"Shh, Sal. I've waited so long to do this, I want you so bad. Can I..." He tugged on his hair bun. "Can we go all the way?"

"Yes, yes," he panted, dragging them both to his room. "Help me out of this thing."

Travis grabbed the zipper on the back of his dress and almost ripped it off. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine." Sal untied the tie around his neck slowly, teasing him. "Well?"

"Come here, you." He wrapped it around his waist to pull him closer. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." He landed on the bed with a smile. "All yours, Travis."

\---

"Jesus Christ." Travis rubbed his eyes as sunlight snuck trough the closed blinds of the window, hitting his face. "Five more minutes, sun." He turned the other way, coming face-to-face with a certain scarred boy. Oh shit.

"Hmm?" Sal opened his eye and smiled. "Hey, Travvy Face. You're up pretty early this morning." His blue locks spilled out across the pillow like the sky, while dark bruises stood out against the pale skin of his neck. 

"Am I?" He glanced over at the clock. "I didn't notice." He slid a finger down his bare arm so lightly it was like he wasn't even touching him. He counted the freckles on his shoulders before taking his hand back. "Uh, about last night. We did have a dri-"

"Neither one of us drank enough at the reception to just blame it on the alcohol, Travis. There's a difference between having sex and making love." He snickered at his mortified expression. "What?"

"It sounds so weird when you say it out loud," Travis shuddered.

"Oh?" Sal tilted his head. "You're the one who had your-"

"I get it!" he interrupted. "Shit, did I hurt you last night? Are you okay?"

He stuck out his tongue. "You were really gentle, I liked it and you were sweet. I am a little sore, but it happens." 

"Thank god." Travis chuckled humorlessly. "I guess this makes me officially gay. Wow. My dad would kill me with his bare hands."

"Not when I'm around." Sal covered his mouth, laughing quietly. "Uh, looks like I'm not the only one who was well-loved last night."

"Huh?" He followed his eyes, seeing the dark bruise on his collarbone. "Dammit, how many do I have?"

"A lot, mostly on your neck. I think I have more."

"Damn right you do," Travis growled. "It shows everyone you're mine."

Sal giggled, his eye squinting. "Oh yeah? What is everyone else gonna say?"

"Don't act like I ruined your innocence when you have none left." He kissed his cheek softly. "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone, you know. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

He touched his cheek and grinned, shaking his head. "That was years ago, man. I forgave you a long time ago. But..." He looked nervous for the first time in a while. "What's next?"

"Next?" Travis frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are we together? We didn't really talk about that last night after the kiss. What do you want from me? I'll give it to you." Sal popped in his glass eye, hand searching for his prosthetic. "Have you seen my mask?"

He burst out laughing, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "I've wanted to be with you for longer than you even know. Yes, we're together. That's okay?"

"Very okay." He snuggled back into his chest with a sigh. "But seriously, where is it?"


	2. Back in the Game

**Three years later...**

Somewhere in a small little house, two young men, twenty-two and twenty-three, were playing Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast.

"Check out these graphics!" Sal squealed.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Travis rolled his eyes fondly. "It's in 3D."

"Isn't it cool? I've never seen a game like this." He offered the controller. "Wanna try?"

"Me?" He chewed on his lip, thinking hard. What if he laughed at him for not playing the game right?

"I'll kiss you." Sal unclipped his prosthetic. "You know you want to."

"You don't have to do that." Travis covered his furiously-blushing cheeks. "It's cool."

"We're dating, aren't we?" He passed him the controller and watched him slowly get acquainted with the game, interjecting with hints every so often. "Travis, can I tell you something?" He rested his head on his shoulder.

He nodded, only half-listening. "Sure."

"I'm having nightmares." Sal said it so casually, as if it weren't a big deal. However, the blond felt his shivering body against him betraying his true feelings on the matter.

"Sally." Travis pulled him into his lap, cupping his face. "Why didn't you tell me they're back, baby?"

He shrugged, not looking at him. "Didn't want to worry you. I told Neil about hearing this weird noise last night, but he didn't seem to think it was anything important. What do you think?"

He growled, angry at Neil for dismissing him like that. "Everything you say is important to me." And he meant it, too. He would always listen to him no matter what crazy thing came out of his mouth. "Wake me up at any time during the night and I'll be there for you until you feel safe again. I promise."

"I-" Sal was cut off by the sound of his phone pinging. "Excuse me." He flipped it open and began typing out a text. His face slowly fell the longer he read, and he continued the conversation for a few agonizing minutes until he finally finished and set the phone down. "That was Larry. Something is wrong with Addison Apartments."

Travis felt his heart sink. No. No, it had been over. This couldn't be happening, not when things were going so well. He gulped, nodding once. "What is it?"

"Not sure, but he's coming over to talk. Let's get ready." He clipped the prosthetic back on his face and smoothed out his shirt, deciding to leave his hair down. "I love you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I love you too." Where did that come from? He turned off the TV for him and walked them both into the kitchen to sit down and wait. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Maybe it's ghost-related?" Sal smiled underneath his mask. "I hope not. Remember when you met Megan?"

"Duh." Travis couldn't help the full-body shudder that coursed through him at the memory. "Scared the shit out of me. At least she was nice." He traced the wood of the table idly, pondering whether or not to voice his thoughts. "Sal, what if this is my father's doing? You know he wouldn't just stop being an evil cultist because one demon is gone. And-"

"He killed my mother." Sal didn't look up. "He's the dogman who killed my mother. He wanted me, not her. I will make him stop no matter what, Travis. He took something from me I can never get back, and it's all my fault."

He had no words. His father had been the person - no, thing - that killed Diane all this time? How did he know? What did this mean? Why did it happen? Why him? How could Sal even bear to look at someone related to him? Before he could open his mouth to voice one of the many questions swirling in his mind, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

"Larry Face!" Sal threw the door open and brought the taller man in for a hug. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself, little bro." Larry chuckled, rubbing his head. "It's been a minute. Hey, Travis." Travis awkwardly waved from the doorway. "I missed you."

He shook his head and hugged tighter. "You wouldn't if you came around more often, buttpipe." He stepped back to look at him, nodding. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." He sucked in air through his teeth. "It's all that spooky shit. I'm telling you dude, something is seriously wrong."

"Did you see the demon again?" Sal's tone held a tint of desperation. He hoped and prayed to anything that was out there that it was gone.

Luckily, Larry shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it since we blasted it years ago. I even went through every inch of the building this morning with the Super Gear Boy and found nothing. All the ghosts have been missing for weeks."

Travis let out a small whine and clutched Sal's arm. "Megan."

"Including Megan, yeah. I can't make any sense of it." He scrutinized their faces for any more reactions to the news.

"That is a little odd," Sal spoke up, "but who's to say it's a bad thing? Maybe they were able to finally pass on." 

Larry nibbled on his lip and looked almost afraid to say anything else. He stuck his hands in his pockets and exhaled slowly. "I don't know, man. I've been getting this horrible feeling. Like something under my skin crawling around, itching at the back of my skull. It's like the quiet before the storm or some shit, I can feel it." He locked eyes with a paling Travis, who more resembled a piece of chalk than a human being. "Are you alright?"

Travis blinked once, twice. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Déjà vu, I've been getting that feeling too. Like everything is foggy and there's something there just beyond the fog, just waiting." Sal winced at the gasp behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Travis. I told you I didn't want you to worry."

He scoffed, looking sick. "Thanks! It totally worked, I'm not the least bit worried now! I'm so relaxed it's insane! Can't be more relaxed! Oh god." He shuddered, then turned his head and vomited on the grass. Tears stung his eyes as he dry-heaved and dropped painfully his knees, face contorting in grief. 

"Travis!" He fell next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Travis, look at me. Hey, look at me."

"I-I can't lose you," he rasped. "I love you so much, you make my life brighter! You're my everything! I can't do this without you, promise you'll stay with me!" He sobbed, wiping his face. "Promise?" He felt smaller. "Please?"

Sal didn't answer him. He slowly raised to his feet and looked his stepbrother in the eye. "We're going to the apartments."

"Rad." Larry chuckled a bit awkwardly. "You coming too, Travis?"

Travis shot up and attached himself to Sal's side without another word. And so they began their journey. The other two seemed to be making small-talk to each other like nothing was amiss, but all he could hear was static. Fuck the demon. Fuck the cult. Fuck his dad. Even after all these years he was still finding ways to make his life miserable without being near him. Why couldn't he just die or something since no one would miss him? 

"...vis. Travis!"

What?

"Hey, you kinda froze there. What's up?" Larry followed his petrified gaze to Phelps Ministry, mouth opening in understanding. "Don't look, man." He tried for drag him away from the church, but he wouldn't budge. "Dude, it's okay. Let's just keep walking. Dude, are you there? Travis?"

"God sees all," Travis whispered in a voice that didn't feel like his.


	4. Family Values

"I got you, Travvy Face. I got you." Sal gently lead Travis on in his near-catatonic state towards the apartment building, which was luckily not too far away. "We're okay."

Travis nodded once and nearly tripped over a rock once he came back to reality. Embarrassing. "Sorry, I just haven't seen that place in so long. It-"

"We get it." Larry smiled kindly at him, no trace of judgement on his face. "You don't gotta apologize for shit, Travis. We've all been through crazy things in this fucked-up town of ours." He pointed ahead to the tall building that was Addison Apartments. "Now let's get this show on the road."

He followed them up the path, pausing to take in the cluster of dark clouds hanging overhead. It was so eerie seeing them when the rest of the sky was clear of even the normal white, welcoming clouds. A chill ran down his spine that he chalked up to nerves. It was just a coincidence, nothing more. He found the stepbrothers inside talking to Mr. Addison through his little mail slot about old times in the apartment, staying back to give them some privacy until they finished. "What did he say?"

"It's been really quiet around here, so Larry was right about that." Sal jerked his head in the direction of 102. "How about we check Rosenberg's place first?"

"You're the boss," Larry shrugged. The door creaked open, revealing furniture covered in white sheets and outlines of picture frames that were once on the walls. It was completely devoid of any life.

He wrinkled his damaged nose at the uninvited musty smell that snuck through his prosthetic. "Addison left everything alone since he thinks she's going to come back from vacation eventually."

"Is she?" Travis cursed his voice for sounding so small and childlike.

"No." Sal pushed her empty rocking chair with a hum of nostalgia. "I still don't know what happened to her, but I don't think she was human. She just kinda vanished."

Larry nodded. "And she was in the cult for a while but stopped them, or tried to stop them. That would've made her super old. You think she was a demon? I'd totally fuck with people if I had demon powers."

"We know," the other two said at the same time.

"Dicks."

Sal suddenly bent over to pick something up. "Hey, look at this."

"What is it?" Larry squinted, then gagged. "Is that a tooth?! Gross, dude! You picked it up with your bare hands!"

Travis made a soft whine in the back of his throat. "I'm not holding hands with you ever again."

"We might need it." Sal pocketed the tooth under the crazed looks shot in his direction, giggling. "Larry, we've seen worse in our ghostly adventures. Grow a pair." He opened the door to herd them out and check different places. "Ready?"

"No," Larry sighed. But off they went, checking each floor and finding no ghosts in sight. Even if they didn't find what they were looking for, catching up with old friends was nice. They eventually ended up at Sal's old apartment around half an hour later.

"And that's why I don't come here more often. Your neighbors are crazy." Travis grumbled a few curses to himself, but stopped in the presence of Sal's father and stepmother. "H-hi, Mr. Fisher and Mrs. Fisher-Johnson."

Lisa grinned, raising her hand to wave. "Hi, guys!"

"Fellas," Henry nodded. "Hey, when's the last time we had the entire family together like this?"

Travis froze. "Entire family?" He bit the end of his thumbnail. "Wait, are you saying that I'm...I'm..."

"Of course you're part of the family. You're with my son, so that makes you a part of our family." His eyes glinted with warmth. "If that's alright."

He hiccuped and nodded quickly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Yes," he croaked. "Yes, it's alright. Yes!" Then he was diving into his arms and latching on tight to the first real hug from a father he had ever gotten. Lisa joined in, and he cried. It was everything he wanted.

"Don't break my dad's back!" Sal shouted. "He's old!"


	5. Editing History Together and Always

"This place gives me the creeps." Travis nervously glanced around the darkness that was the fifth floor, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. "Why are we up here?"

"We gotta search everywhere, man. Let's try this door." Larry turned the knob to an apartment missing its number plate and stepped inside. "Seems alright, nothing too-holy shit pickle!"

A man was sitting in a pile of old newspapers, bobbing his head erratically and hugging his knees. He had black holes instead of eyes standing out against his sunken-in face. "You've made a mistake."

"What the hell, man?!" He pushed Sal and Travis behind him.

"The end will be us all."

Sal cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "What does that even mean?"

"You can't be staying in here." Larry looked confident. "You-"

"The darkness binds." And the man vanished with a few flickers.

Travis yelped, falling backwards and scrambling backwards against the wall. "What was THAT?!"

"Eh, I've caught him sleeping up here before. Fucking bum." Larry shrugged. "Let's just keep looking."

"Ghost," he moaned. The trio collected five teeth in total once they got Travis moving again (and not gagging), talking about college plans and Sanity's Fall the whole time to calm him. "You shouldn't have brought me, I only weigh you guys down."

Sal made a noise of protest. "You could never weigh me down. Look at this." He lined up the teeth in his palm, pointing to each one. "It's a word, I think. Lemme unscramble them." He squinted, shuffling them around. "N-E-W-S? One of them is too burnt to tell. What do you think?"

"I think only lunatics burn teeth." Larry made a grossed-out face. "Can you get rid of them now? They give me the creeps."

He shook his head. "No, I think I have an idea on what they're for. What else has the letters N-E-W-S in it?" He watched as they thought for a moment, not speaking. "A compass."

Travis gasped. "Didn't that weird bird cage in 203 have a compass thing on it? Can we use your multi-tool to take out the screws and do something with the teeth?" His eyes lit up excitedly before narrowing. "I feel like I'm in the Scooby Gang."

"Dude, you're smart." Larry looked impressed. "You belong in it. Let's get to the second floor pronto!" 

\---

Travis was right, and they ended up getting the key back to the trapdoor leading to the underground temple.

"Everything seems normal here. Well, normal for Addison Apartments, at least." Sal eyed the large pentagram wearily as his boyfriend rested against a stone pillar. "We haven't found anything strange."

"Besides teeth," Larry scoffed. "What's up with that shit? And look, something bad is coming. I don't know what or when, but I can feel it."

"We'll bring Todd tonight to help, but right now I need to meet up with Ash." Anyone could tell how excited he was even with the mask covering his face. "Not sure what time it is, but-"

"Tooth-hurty," Travis interrupted.

Sal resisted the urge to rip off his prosthetic and throw it. "Sound like a plan? We all still having dinner tomorrow?"

Larry laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sure. See you guys later."

_MAY OUR SIGHT PIERCE THE HEAVENS AND OUR REACH BE INFINITE AND EVERLASTING._

"Come with us," Travis blurted out before he could stop himself. "Please." He blinked, confused. Where did that come from?

He raised an eyebrow. "Nah, man. This is you guys' thing, I can catch up-"

"You're coming!" he snapped. "We can't afford to leave anyone by themselves when they're feeling fucking weird, you damn pothead! Who knows what could happen!" His lungs hurt from the musty air invading them, and all he wanted to do was get out. "No arguing!"

Sal looked back and forth between the two of them helplessly, then grunted. "I guess that's okay with me. Larry?"

"It would be nice to see her sooner than tomorrow," Larry admitted quietly. "I'm in."

"Perfect!" He began dragging everyone upstairs, completely oblivious to the silent conversation happening behind him.

_Something is wrong with you, dude._ He shook his head slowly.

Travis glared. _Trust me._


	6. DOG

"Sal!" Ash threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tight, laughing happily. "I'm so excited to see you! I've missed you so much!" She looked over his shoulder. "Larry and Travis too? Oh my gosh, this is amazing!"

"You cut your hair," Travis replied dumbly.

Sal nodded, wiggling out of her hold. "I like it. It's pretty."

Larry smirked and punched the air with zero tact, cheering loudly. "Hell yeah, I have the longest hair out of all you losers! Metal!"

"It's easier for riding." Ash patted her motorcycle helmet. "You changed your hair as well!"

"Oh." Sal reached his hand up, fisting it through his locks. "I guess I did." He decided not to mention he was just too lazy to style it in the usual fashion this morning since she seemed to like it so much.

She placed her hand on top of his. "Looks rad! Though I do kinda miss the pigtails!"

"Yeah, they make good handlebars when we're-" Travis grunted in pain at the elbow Larry thrust into his stomach. "So worth it."

"Ew," Ash giggled. "At least you aren't that devout Christian boy we used to know, right? Speaking of, how are things going for you and Sal?"

He rubbed the back of his head and flushed. "G-good. I'm living with him, Todd, and Neil at the moment until they maybe go to college? I-I dunno if I'm going with them." Truth be told he wasn't sure college was the right course of action for him, but he couldn't be away from his boyfriend. "You um, you got anything planned?"

She dropped her helmet back on her head. "I was gonna see if Sal wanted to come riding to the lake with me, but that was before I knew you and Larry would be here. I really don't think all of us can fit on my bike."

"Never say 'don't', Ashley! We can all fit if we squeeze in super tight!" Larry chuckled nervously at the look she gave him. "Or safety first, then?"

"How about Sal rides with Ash, and me and Larry catch up in the car?" Travis suggested. "I could like, grab us some food for a picnic? Is that okay?"

He immediately turned tail and ran into the house to prepare. "It's a yes from me! I'm starving!"

Sal lifted his mask and kissed him on the cheek. "It sounds perfect. See you guys soon." He took the second helmet and jumped on the motorcycle. "Let's ride!"

"Yeah!" Ash revved up the engine, and off they went down the road.

"I haven't been out to the lake since the last time we went there together."

"WHAT'S THAT?!"

He took in a deep breath. "I SAID IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE BEEN TO THE LAKE!"

"OH!" she yelled back. "ME TOO, IT'S SO NICE OUT THERE! PEACEFUL!"

"Me and Travis thought about going there as a date several times," Sal added. "I thought it sounded really romantic."

Ash turned her head to look at him. "WHAT?!"

"I SAID ME AND TRAVIS-"

"WHAT?!"

\---

"Got everything?" Travis asked, eyeing the old wicker basket they had managed to turn into a makeshift picnic basket with just a little imagination. "Where are the bologna sandwiches I made?"

Larry glanced at the trash can quickly before looking back. "Dunno, man. Not like anyone else besides you was gonna eat 'em. It's probably good riddance."

He placed his hands on his hips, glaring. "Someday you guys are going to tell me what you found out about that bologna even if I have to torture you for it."

"Ooh, I'm soooooo scared. I'm practically shaking in my boots. OOMPH!" He crumpled to the ground in mock pain, staring at the offending object he had dare attacked him with. "Phelps."

"Johnson." He held up a second pillow as a warning. "I'll do it, I swear I will. Back away slowly." 

"Fine, fine." Larry walked in the direction of the bathroom, calling one last thing over his shoulder. "Hey, Trav? You're a good guy."

Travis grinned to himself. He wouldn't cry again. He already cried enough that day. "You're a good guy too, Larry!"

Silence. 

"Larry? You okay?" He slowly peered around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of two figures in dog masks running out the door with a huge sack. "F-fuck."


	7. Friends on the Other Side

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" Sal screamed into the phone.

"H-he just left for a second and then cult members were running out the door!" Travis paced back and forth anxiously, free hand tangling fingers in his hair. "I'm so sorry, Sal! I tried my best, but they were too fast for me to catch on foot! I-"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER!"

He gasped, dropping his phone and watching it clatter uselessly to the ground where it stayed for the rest of the night. Sal never yelled. He messed up. He messed up so bad and made him not love him anymore. He couldn't breathe. Todd ran in at some point and scooped him into a hug, offering comforting words. All he heard was faint static like a whisper in a hurricane.

\---

"Sal!" Ash snapped. "That was rude and completely uncalled for! We're going back for you to apologize to Travis right now, then we're looking for Larry! Get your ass on the bike!" 

Sal growled, a raw, feral sound. "No, Ash! I'm not going anywhere without my brother, and I'm not apologizing for something that was all his fault!"

She raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. "How could you say that when he's probably hurting really bad right now? You're not the only one who is upset, okay? Please, take a deep breath for me. Do it." He inhaled sharply. "Slower. Breathe out. Good, keep doing that."

He continued the breathing exercises for a few moments, gradually becoming more and more relaxed. "Thank you, Ash. You're right, we need to go back to the house and regroup so the search can begin."

SKRRRRRRT!

The van skidded to a stop about a foot away from him, Todd in the driver's seat. "Sal, I brought you something!" He stuck his guitar out the window quickly. "Also another thing!" He pointed to Travis in the passenger's seat. "I think you two need to talk first before I show you the necrolight modifications I've made to your guitar!"

Sal nodded, nearly pulling the door off. "Travis!" He leapt in the van and into his lap to cup both his cheeks. "Travvy Face, look at me. Please look at me." He wiped the tears away that were falling from his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I was wrong to yell at you, you did a good job."

"No," Travis croaked. "You were right, I let Larry get kidnapped right out from under me like an idiot! I could've done more to prevent all of this from happening!"

"Shh, shh." He shook his head, unclipping his prosthetic to reveal a soft smile. "Babe, no. It isn't your fault."

"It isn't?" he sniffed. "You mean it?"

Sal kissed him passionately, gripping his face tighter as if he would slip away at a moment's notice. Nipping at his lip playfully a few times, he finally pulled back. "Yes. I love you so much, can you believe that?"

"I love you too," Travis breathed. "I'll do anything for you."

"Right back at you." He looked up to find Todd and Ash with amused expressions, causing him to blush and put his prosthetic back on. "Um, what were you saying about my guitar?"

Todd chuckled. "Before you started sucking faces I was about to tell you about the necrolight modifications. I believe we'll be able to manipulate the spirit realm in some capacity."

"Ah." Sal took it from his arms. "How does it work?"

"Turn it on using that 'G' button there. Good. You'll notice that I've added twelve symbols to the neck of the guitar. Play the corresponding notes to activate the symbols, like how you normally do. Select a group of notes and then press 'J', 'K', or 'L' to strum one of the notes in that group. Try playing all twelve notes." He gave him a determined look. "Find out if the spirits know what's going on."

"You got it." He played each note one at a time, locking eyes with Travis. "I-" And he vanished into thin air.

Ash sighed, already placing a hand on Travis' back to calm the impending panic. "Here we go again."


	8. Spirit

"Oh my god!" Ash covered her ears to protect them from the high-pitch shrieking sound that pierced the air, crumbling to her knees. "What the fuck is that?!"

"I don't know!" Todd grabbed Travis and hugged him tight. "We-"

And the noise stopped as soon as it had begun.

Travis looked sick as he slowly pushed himself out of the redhead's grasp and looked around. "H-he just disappeared into thin air! What the actual fuck?!"

"I think I just became a little bit less of a skeptic," Ash whimpered. "There has to be an explanation, right? Something not supernatural? Guys?" No one offered her an alternative. "This is so messed up! I just wanted to have a fun evening catching up with all my friends, but of course the stupid cult has to come back right when things are getting better!"

"Total bullshit," Todd agreed. "We've definitely bitten off more than we can chew with all this nonsense. Travis." He locked eyes with the startled man. "I know your father is the leader of the Devours of God. Do you have any information that may be relevant in our quest at hand?"

Travis whimpered, shaking his head. "I-I don't think so. Sal told me everything you guys know, and that's all that I know too. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, thank you for your help. Wait, look!" He pointed to a confused Sal looking down at himself. "Sal! God, you scared the hell out of us! Where were you?"

He hiccuped, kissing the part of his prosthetic that was right over his mouth. "I thought I lost you!"

"I saw Rosenberg." Sal patted his head. "We were right, the cult is back. We need to stop them before-" He disappeared again.

"This is dumb." Todd groaned, gently pushing Travis into the van. "Let's go look for him. Ash, follow us on your bike to the treehouse, then we'll search the apartments. He's bound to show up somewhere."

Ash placed her hands on her hips. "We can't just keep running around willy-nilly like this! What about Larry?"

"Sal first!" Travis snapped.

"Jesus Christ." Todd pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "If it wasn't so dangerous I'd suggest splitting up, but we can't afford something so risky. I'm with Travis on this one, since Sal is the one with the guitar and our only means of contacting the spiritual world. He comes first." Ash bit her lip and nodded, hopping on her bike and taking off without another word. "Ash!"

The blond scrubbed at his eyes to rid them of any tears and strapped his seatbelt. "We gotta go, Todd. Just drive."

"Very well." He got in the van and started the engine. "Travis, I see that you are beginning to have a panic attack. I would like you to inhale for four seconds, hold it for seven, then exhale for eight. Can you do that?"

Travis nodded, trying his best to suck any amount of oxygen into his lungs. His chest heaved with the effort of such a simple task presented to him. It hurt, but he did it for Sal. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breathe out. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. "I'm doing it," he choked.

"Keep going." Todd rubbed small circles into his back with one hand and drove with the other. "Nice and easy, Travis. You're doing great." He removed his hand several minutes later to steer more accurately. "I'm proud of you. We're almost there."

He didn't answer in fear of his heart literally leaping out of his throat. "Mmm," he whined. All his fault. This was all his fault. God was punishing for...

No, he's wrong. God didn't control him, he controlled himself. "I'm my own person."

He raised an eyebrow, curious. "Uh, yeah. You are your own person. But uh, Travis, I think we have a problem. I don't see Ash's bike at the treehouse."


	9. And Then There Were Four

"Stupid bitch!" Travis snapped as soon as they caught up with Ash outside Addison Apartments. "What are you doing here?! We were supposed to go to the treehouse!"

Ash shook her head, shoulders heaving. "L-Larry called me and said something's happened, that's why I'm here! I already called the police for help! Things are going completely wrong!"

"You could've called us and told us that!"

"We can't trust the police!" Todd cried. "Why would you do such a thing?!" He gasped in surprise at the front door slamming open, revealing Sal and Larry. "Guys, thank god you're okay! We've been worried sick!" Neither of them responded. "Hello? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Sal whispered. Larry threw his head back and shrieked out something in a voice that didn't belong to him before running off into the dark woods nearby. "I had no choice. I had to do it. There wasn't any other way."

Travis looked his boyfriend up and down, taking in his haggard appearance. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his breathing was heavy, and he was absolutely covered in blood. The knife clenched in his tight fist was also red. "Sally Face? What..."

Ash gagged, turning away. "Oh my god. Oh my god! What happened?!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Sal, please just talk to us! Everything is going to be okay! Promise!"

"I had no choice. I had to do it. There wasn't any other way." Sal grasped at his blue hair, mixing in the blood staining his hands. "I had no choice. I had to do it. There wasn't any other way." Blue and red. Purple like Travis' shirt. 

Todd swallowed, lips parting. "Did you kill someone or something in the building? Where are my parents? Where are your parents?" His voice became desperate. "Sal, what happened to our parents?! What did you do to them?! Tell me!" Sirens were wailing, lights flashing red and blue. 

_Blood and hair._

_Purple._

_Travis._

_Sal._

_Sal being handcuffed as he babbled the same things over and over again. No._

_No._

"NO!" Travis lunged at the officers, sobbing when two more roughly pulled him back. "NO! YOU FUCKING LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW! STOP, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! _I LOVE HIM!"_


	10. Evangelical

"Next witness to the stand, please."

Travis' heart leapt into his throat. He could do this. He ran up to the stand and looked out over the jury, already dying inside. He swallowed, trying to appear confident. "My name is Travis Phelps, and Sal Fisher is my...close friend." Lie. "My father Kenneth Phelps is the minister of the church, and he is also the leader of the cult." Whispers swept throughout the room. "The Devours of God summoned a demon that infected the residents of Addison Apartments with the Dark, which is why Sal killed them. He did it to save them and countless other lives at stake. He is NOT a murder or a bad person. He's the best thing in my life and doesn't have a bad bone in his body that would make him someone awful. I'm better off having known him than not. That is all." 

The prosecutor scoffed. "Mr. Phelps, I believe it is extremely clear that Mr. Fisher has roped you into his little fantasy as well. He's good at that, isn't he? Gifted at persuasion?"

"Objection!" Todd shouted.

"You can't object." He continued on. "I feel pity for you, really. A good little Christian boy wrapped up in a web of lies so cleverly spun by a mentally unstable young man that he can't even begin to see reality anymore. You're sick like him." He folded his hands, smirking. "No further questions."

Travis snarled, stomping back to his seat. Oh, how he hated that guy. He muttered a few choice words and glared. "Asshole," he mouthed.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

A woman with pink hair stood up, representing the jury. "Yes, Your Honor. We have reached a verdict."

Please. Please, to whoever and whatever is out there, let him be free.

"In the case of Sal Fisher vs. the County of Nockfell, what say you?"

Please. 

"The members of this jury find the defendant guilty of first-degree mass murder."

Travis couldn't hear. He slid out of his chair in a crumpled heap on the floor, chest heaving. It was over. They had lost. Sal was going to jail forever and he couldn't stop it. Static filled his mind, only being muted by two words.

"...capital punishment."

Ash jumped up, face frantic. "No! You can't do that! He's sick, he needs our help!"

"He's innocent!" Todd pointed an accusing finger at the judge.

"You can't." Travis staggered to his feet, his voice a whisper. "You can't do that." It grew louder. "You can't do that! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!"

"Order! Order in the court!"

He threw his head back and wailed, an awful sound coming from deep within his gut, full of sorrow and rage. "ORDER MY ASS! YOU'RE ALL MORONS, ALL OF YOU! YOU'LL ALL SEE!" He began laughing hysterically. "Sal is everything. I'll do anything for Sal. I'll do whatever he tells me to do without question. He is my god! You are going to LET HIM GO BEFORE I-" A hand clamped over his mouth and tugged him back into his seat. He turned his head to meet Todd's sad eyes, pleading to him. 

Sal was being escorted out of the courtroom in handcuffs once again. He suddenly broke free of the grip, running over to Travis. "Travvy Face!" 

Travis gasped, almost falling over from the force of his boyfriend running into him. "Sally Face!" He took off his prosthetic and kissed him furiously, tears running down both of their faces. "I love you," he sobbed. "I love you so much! Please don't leave me!"

"I love you too!" The courtroom was silent, the men escorting him eventually coming to restrain him once again. "Travis! Listen to me, you need-" The door slammed shut behind him.

He squeaked, eyes locking with a horrified Ash. He opened his mouth, ready to call her every name under the sun, scream about how it was all her damn fault this was happening, but one man stepping in front of him made him forget it all.

"I knew you were a faggot."

**THE END**


End file.
